One ordinary day
by Dark Destiny
Summary: WOW I UPDATED! All must die of shock now! fighting bunnies and quests woo.
1. One ordinary day..

Helloooo all you crazy readers! This is story I am writing to fulfill my first goal! (look at  
my bio) It involves SI other dimensions and parody. My real initials are H.J.M.  
rearranged it could be Jwar Homicidal Maniac! I like that better than my real name  
soooo... That will have something to do with my story... Muahahahahahaaa....  
  
  
One ordinary day.  
  
It was an ordinary day in the dull life of the Dark Jaguar. She sat alone on her seat  
of the school bus. She sighed and stared out the window. It would be around 20 minuets  
until they were anywhere close to her stop. She would stare at the sky, but the trees  
blocked her view. The trees were bright green, but a few were turning yellow. Jwar was a  
summer child at heart, but she did not mind fall. It meant many things. One was that crisp  
autumn smell, the smell of adventures, and new beginnings. The other more important  
one was..... Brand NEW Invader Zim episodes !! Just the thought of her best, and most  
dearly loved obsestion, made her mind spin with several new Fan fics.   
When she had seen the first I Z commercials she had thought the show was not  
worth watching, and dismissed it. Then one fate full friday after noon Jwar was suffering  
a sever case of couch potato boredom. She had laid listlessly on the couch and flipped  
through the channels pausing on Nick. As she became more and more interested in the  
plot of the show, her insanity took over. It was the episodes; parent teacher night and  
walk of doom. She laughed at Gir's antics. She laughed so hard she cried , when Gir said   
"To make room for the tuuuuna" and already a simpson fan when zim uttered a  
frustrated doh' she ranked it with her other favorite shows. As she watched more and  
more episodes, her one time fad grew into a full blown obsession, and being highly  
artistic and computer talented she took it to her lair, the Internet. First she looked at the  
official web sight. Then when that proved boring, she explored the vast web domain that  
was fan sights. Then she discovered the holy grail of fans. Fanfiction net.  
Today she was dreaming of the day she would be as revered as authors like  
amethyst soul, arm and leg and Zarlight. It seemed every other person she looked up had  
one of them on thier fave authers list.  
So she would write untill the day she got on someones list. She examined her  
latest Ideas.   
"Zim goes to the mall? ... hmm no too obvious." she muttered out loud. "Dib and  
Zim change bodies? Nope been done too many times for me to improve it.." A few kids  
around her pointed and edged away. The bus stopped. She picked up her stuff and  
skipped off the bus of doom. Her two idiot brothers followed behind her arguing over  
who got the computer next. Today was her day to have it first, and she would not waste it.  
She would finish a story she had been working on for months, enter the Zim T-shirt con,  
look for any news on anything zim related, double check for any reviews, then to finish  
off her perfect Zim filled break time she would vote for Zim on the daily you pick after  
playing a round of Dib's nano chase. Jwar began to march Gir stile down the street  
towards her house, ignoring her two brother's comments about, why she was walking that  
way. They would not understand.  
First stop fanfic.net she thought to her self as she plopped down in the large  
comfy computer char. The computer chair was one of those ya see in offices and the  
person who sat in the chair controlled the computer. Hands down no questions asked. The  
old computer screen glowed in it's I am old but will still work way, and Jwar hit her  
fanfic favorite link. The list of new stories came up and she scrolled down them happily  
letting her brain be re brain washed. She clicked a story called "and I quote canceled?  
NoOOOoooOOoo", by rizcirzammir. She read the destroy it was about the authors  
feelings and theories on the zim s canceled. She her self knew it was not canceled the  
crises messed up the first new episode and the marathon, the glitch in the fairly odd  
parents messed up the next weeks, and why if they were canceling it would the have a  
contest for a shirt, a new set of trading cards and game, and advertise the new Halloween  
episode? Jwar drooled at the thought of the shirt signed by J.V. Her hero. She read the  
reviews picturing her self in a hippies outfit holding a Z? sign and yelling out side the  
nick studios gate. She smiled and laughed out loud. Yep next weeks trip to Florida will be  
worth it! Her brother1 gave her an odd youarecrazy look then walked out of the room.   
6hours later....  
The computer screen glowed in the darkness of the computer room. Jwar sight  
with happiness as she checked for new reviews on her story. Her brothers had finally  
given up the computer and she would have it aaaall to her self. Tomorrow was a holiday,  
so she could stay up till dawn doing Invader Zim stuff, and typing the third fanfic in her  
future trilogy. As she clicked the review link something odd happened. A window popped  
up and it read.   
Do you love invader zim?  
underneath it was a flashing red yes button. Being the fanatic she was Jwar clicked yes.  
another button popped up.  
Are you obsessed with it?  
Jwar clicked yes expecting a add or some such window to open up, When she clicked yes  
some thing odd happened The screen glowed twice as bright and one last window popped  
open  
Do you wish you could live in the show?  
Any normal 14 year old would at this point run to get someone to see what was wrong  
with the computer. Who said she is normal. Jwar clicked yes and a bright light enveloped  
the entire room.   
  
  
I don't really know if I should continue this fic if I get at least 10  
reviews I might. On the other hand I might just continue it any way, but...... 


	2. What on Irk?

Hiiiii! I did not get 10 reviews but I don't care the ones I got were worth 12! (OK so I felt  
like writing more..) So on to my story.  
  
What on irk?  
  
When Jwar awoke she was lying on cold hard pavement outside staring at the star  
filled sky. She sat up groaned and rubbed her head. She stopped in med groan when she  
realized what she was dressed in and where she was. She was in the middle of a street in  
front of a odd looking lime green house, with freaky gnomes, and an odd I love earth  
sighn. What looked like a cross between a flimingo and a puffer fish also decorated the  
odd yard.   
Her jaw dropped and she put her hand over her mouth. Then she looked at her  
hand. It was in a jet black glove. She Jumped up, and took a good look at her self. She  
was wareing a cross between Dib's fighting outfit in the episode Battle Dib, and Zim's  
space suit in battle of the planets. She wore Zim's gloves and space boots, but She had a  
helmet and waist guard like Dib's. The helmets visor snapped down or up to guard her  
blue eyes, and had a hole in the back where he long brown/blond hair came out in a pony  
tail. She also had shoulder pads that were a combination of both. A Irken back pack was  
attached to her back topping it all off.  
Jwar Screamed, jumped in the air then nearly fainted. As she stood in the middle  
of the street a jumble of thoughts raced through her messed up mind. How the? What the!  
why the!?! OK. That house looks like Zim's would if it was real. Am I ? I was sitting in  
font of my computer. I am! I was just clicking on that add button when.... I am in Invader  
Zim. . . . . . ! !! !!!  
Jwar felt like jumping in the air, running around in circles, hugging some one and  
screaming YEEEEAASSSSS! All at the same time. She was shaken out of this when she  
heard a loud honking. A car was racing towards her and it did not look like it was slowing  
down, if anything it looked like it was speeding up. Jwar stood there like a deer as the car  
came racing at her. Then Just as she was about to be hit some one pushed her out of the  
way.   
  
  
  
Ooooo suspence gota love it. Yes I do think you are that good (^*^) muahahahaha! 


	3. brush with death.

Ado hay! I have given up the hope of any new reviews sooo who gives!  
  
  
My hero  
  
Jwar squeezed her eyes shut as she fell, and when she opened them she  
was staring into the eyes of one of her all time favorite heroes. It was Dib. His face was  
one inch in front of hers and he was on top of her. For one half of a millisecond she was  
shocked speechless. for that one half of a millisecond she stared into his golden eyes. He  
quickly got up off of her and asked concern in his voice  
"Are you OK? You were nearly killed! "He offered her his hand. Jwar opened and shut  
her eyes and mouth a few times, and stared uncomprehending at the hand. She shook her  
head and grabbed his hand. He pulled her up, and she mumbled a   
"I'll be fine once the monkeys stop flying around my head!" then fainted. Dib caught her  
just as she fell.  
When Jwar woke she was lying on a very familiar couch, and when she turned her  
head she was staring at a very familiar TV.   
"Whoa!" she whispered in awe. This is not real she thought. She pinched her self,  
and she did not wake up or disappear. It was like she had been zapped into a real life  
version of invader zim. Then she herd the beeping noise that could only be one thing. A  
game slave. That would mean that Gaz was near. Jwar Got up then quickly fell back onto  
the couch, as a head ache the size of Texas hit her. She moaned out loud. Then professor  
membrane entered the room walked past her, and walked out the door. He did not even  
notice the strangely dressed girl lying on his couch. Jwar pinched her self again just to  
check. Then slowly and steadily she got up and stood on her feet. She spoke out loud to  
her self OK so I am living my dream! That's not that odd, it's happened to allot of nice  
people. OK so maybe their dream was not about living in the world of a cartoon show,  
but that's just a stupid detail. Jwar turned her head very slowly and looked around at the  
familiar landscape of Dib's living room. there was the familiar form of the lamp. She  
walked over to it and brushed it with her hand. It felt just like she had dreamed it would,  
and it had tuched both Dib and Zim. Jwar decided she would never wash that hand again.  
Just then she heard a voice be hind her which made her jump.  
"what are you doing?" Gaz asked.  
Jwar spun around and looked at the familiar face of her favorite sarcastic girl. Thinking  
quickly she answered.  
"uuuuuuum nothing? "Gaz gave her a look, and then told her.  
"Dib said to tell you when you woke up you should go to the hospital or something. He  
said he would bring you himself but he had to save the world or some such nonsense."  
With that said Gaz turned and left the room mumbling something about Dib owing her a  
buck.  
  
  
*sooooon chapter 4 not like any one will read this any way.... 


	4. step into my lair...

Okay I am just gonna finish this so no more A/Ns till it's done.  
  
Step in to my lair said the spider to the fly  
  
Jwar walked towards the door of Dib's house with some notion about going to watch the  
battle between Dib and zim. As she walked out the door and on to the steps in front of  
Dib's house it hit her she did not know how to get to Zim's from Dib's house. It's not like  
they had made a map or anything. She moaned in frustration. The she remembered  
something. She had a backpack. No ordinary backpack, an Irken back pack! It had all  
sorts of useful things, she just had to figure out how to use it. She knew that it was not  
voice activated. Zim had never said any words to get it to work. So it had to be activated  
by thoughts. She tried thinking.  
* Spidery legs work! uh... Spy glasses work open saysame?please? go go gadget  
legs?! Err this is not working.* Then she recalled something else. She reached her hand  
back and rubbed underneath the pack. Yup it was connected directly into her back. Jwar  
shuddered as she realized what that ment, but then she grasped something important. The  
backpack was connected directly into her nervus system. So it would be like a pair of new  
arms or a tail. With this bit of knowledge she simply extended her will to the backpack  
and out sprang six spider legs. They were shaky though, and nearly went back into the  
pack, but Jwar concentrated and began to climb up to the top of Dib's house. She figured  
she should, with the cool sight enhancer zim always has, be able to see Zim's house. Then  
make her way over with the legs, and watch what ever cool battle or adventure Zim and  
Dib were having. She lifted as high as the legs could push her, got the binoculars to go  
over her helmet . She scanned the area around Dib's house, it could not be that far Dib  
always walked there. Then she spotted the front of the one and only odd green house. her  
concentration snapped, as she was overcome with joy. She landed with a thump as the  
legs and binoculars retracted back. Then she stood up. With a crazy look in her eyes and a  
smile on her face she ran to the edge of the roof and jumped off.   
The legs shot out of her back, and with a whoop of joy she set off. Jumping,   
flipping, and running all with the increased mobility extra legs gave her. She was soon in  
front of Zim's base. She landed on the side walk, and let the legs slide back into her pack.  
The door to Zim's house was open and there was no one in site. Feeling brave, insane,  
and sugar high she ran into the open door. 


	5. Awww how cute (^*^)

  
Awww how cute!  
  
When Jwar stepped into Zim's living room, she felt like she was coming home. There  
was the large big screen TV, the monkey picture that was also a vid screen, the couch, the  
wallpaper, and the thing that made it all come together: the small green dog sitting on the  
couch, under the picture, watching the scary monkey show on the TV. Jwar let out a  
squee of happiness and ran over to the dog who was Gir. She said in a high voice   
"Hi! I'm Jwar! I like cupcakes can I be your friend?!" Gir turned and looked at the  
strange girl in front of him and though. Ooooo seamonky. He smiled and asked the  
stranger  
"want to watch the scary monkey with me?"  
Jwar nodded distracted by the cuteness of Gir from her goal. She hopped up on the couch  
and stared at the screen with Gir.   
.............10 minutes later............  
Jwar finally snapped out of the brain washing that was the scary monkey show when she  
heard a muffled explosion. Gir was still captivated but Jwar lept of the couch and ran into  
the kitchen. The kitchen was empty, but in it were what Jwar considered portals into  
heaven. A garbage can and a toilet. Not stopping to ponder the irony she jumped into the  
"pale and yelled. elevator take me to Zim!" Through some miracle, or just the lack of  
security, the computer responded and the tube shot down into the depths of Zim's  
extensive lab. The door opened and Jwar stepped out into a large under ground room. It  
was a wide open space and was completely round with a cylinder in the center. There was  
a small control room at the top of this cylinder. Inside Zim was punching different  
buttons and laughing his head off. On the out side giant claws and laser probes and death  
bots were chasing Dib dressed in his ninja suit around this circle. Jwar was about to rush  
in and save Dib then paused. The two halves of her brain were arguing again. Zim half: If  
we save him then Zim will think we are enemy! Dib half: Dib saved our life! ZH: but  
Zim will rule the world! DH: Not if Dib stops him! ZH: take this spoot head! Little mini  
Jwars appear and start battling. Which side will win? Will Jwar save Dib, or will he save  
himself? Will she actually talk to the characters more? All this and much, much more in  
the next installment of One ordinary day. 


	6. Oh no not two of her!

Oh no not two of her!!!!  
  
Zim and Dib were locked in a intense battle. They were oblivious to the Girl who  
was standing near the door listing to her voices.  
Zwar : Zim is much smarter than Dib he improved the gide chipy thingy!  
Dwar: if he is so smart than why doesn't he fix Gir?! huh huh huh,? Any way Dibs cuter!  
You have to admit seeing him close up, he is cute!  
Zwar: He might be cute but Zims cuter! When he smiles or laughs and his eyes close his  
eye lashes are sooo cute it burns like water!  
at this point Jwar had started to hum the doom song to her self.  
Dwar: Zib!  
Zwar: Zagr!  
Jwar starts to drool. Then Jgir pops up.   
Jgir; Any one got a taco??  
Zwar/Dwar: Stay out of this!  
Then all three of the tiny alter egos turn towards the stray beam that is heading at Jwar.  
all say;   
"Oh crud" Then they disappear.  
Jwar was too busy going insane to see the stray beam, till it's was inch from her. She had  
no time to dodge. The beam hits her square in the face. One of the many weapons Zim  
was firing at Dib was a cell splitter. It would basically split what ever it hit into two exact  
copies. Only one would be evil one would be good. In the minute of disorientation, Zim  
would have fried both Dibs at the same time. It did not hit Dib.  
Jwar was in cased in a bluish red goo, that literally ripped her into two new Jwars. Only it  
was not two new Jwars that stood up.   
First Zwar stood up. She is Jwar, only Irken. Her costume is Zim's space suit,  
only blue. Her eyes are dark blue and her skin the normal Irken green. Her backpack is  
also blue . Her disguise would be long pale blond hair and blue contacts. As she stood up,  
she brushed the goo out of her antennae, shaking her head in disgust. Just as she was  
standing  
Dwar started to get to her feet.   
Dwar is the human Jwar, only her skin is a few shades paler, and her hair is a dark  
brown. it is more curly then Jwar's was, but it is just as long. Her eyes are bluish green.  
She wares a artist version of a black trench coat. It is shorter and lighter then Dib's. She is  
wareing blue shirt with a black cat on it. Under the cat it says : Back off I bite! long  
finger-less black gloves grace her fingers and black boots protect her feet. She two had a  
Irken backpack and its spots were the same shade of blue. She stood up and shook her  
head. She brushed a curl of brown hair out of her eyes. Both turned and at the same time  
saw each other. At the same time they screamed. SWEET JUMPING JELLY BEAN!!.  
Then they crouched in fighting poses ready to kill.Which is evile you tell me....  
When the beam had hit Jwar both Zim and Dib had stopped fighting to gawk at  
Jwar being transformed. The both now stood jaws hanging staring at the two girls who  
looked ready to tear each other apart 


	7. The elevator opens and out steps...

  
OK so lied again, that seems to be becoming a habit.. but I have a reason! Yes.. a really  
good reason! I am going to ask any of the readers of the story if they want to be in it! I  
will only take a few because I really can not write too many people at once.. If I try my  
head explodes....... So review, give me a small description and I will do my best.. We will  
escape Zim's world in the end, but for how long.... Muahahahah (hint that means possible  
sequel.) (^*^)  
  
  
Stare down!  
Zwar and Dwar were locked in a death stare the first to blink would find herself being  
attacked. The elevator door next to them dinged. The each turned their heads and stared  
and out stepped.... Gir! Their eyes turned into hearts and they floated the few feet to Gir,  
and began petting him, making oh how cute! noises, and pulling cupcakes and freezeys   
out of the air to feed him. They were totally oblivious to each other. They were caught  
in the aura of the thing every fanfic writer agrees on Gir!  
If it was possible Zim and Dib's eyes got wider and their jaws dropped to the  
floor. They slowly turned and looked at each other. Dib spoke first.   
"I have been working to get in here for 7 weeks and, they just walk in?!"   
Zim scowled and answered.  
"No! One of them is Irken, so She must have used the Irken codes to get past my  
invincible defense! The other must be working for... THE BEES! " Dib Just gave zim a I  
do not believe you look, and said  
"riiiiiiiight..." Zim growled and ran to the back of his little command center. He jumped  
down a chute and appeared near Dib. Dib continued "Weren't they both one girl, and why  
was she so familiar?" He paused to think too intrigued about these new creatures to  
bother with Zim.   
Zim flinched and said "uuuuum no?" He walked towards the two girls, who were busy  
fanning Gir with palm leaves, and feeding him small round cupcakes.( Think Egypt. ) He  
cleared his throat. The ignored him. He growled and said in his most fierce voice  
"excuse me.. "They both turned towards Zim. Dwar lost her hart eyes, but zwars  
got twice as big. He almost faltered seeing the adoration in one's eyes, and the parallel  
hatred in the others, but continued. "but.. WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE!" 


	8. The new Invader's on the block...

  
Invader Blast!  
Blast stared at the blinking red button, in this window that had popped up after  
she had clicked review, on one of The Dark Jaguar's stories. Under it, it read; Do you  
want to live in Invader Zim? This rang a bell in the back of her mind, but happily  
ignoring it, to do the insanely right thing she clicked it. A new message popped up.  
Really? Again she clicked yes. Really really?? It said. Once more she clicked it. A bright  
white light flashed out of her computer, and she just managed to think This kicks! Before  
she blacked out. When she snapped back into conciseness, the first thing she thought was  
I am in Zim world! because the only thing she could see was a starry sky, as she lay on  
her back on a side walk. So logically she assumed that she had been sucked into her  
computer and was lying on the side walk in front of Zim's house. She couldn't have fallen  
asleep at her computer, had an odd dream, and sleep walked out side. Nope she was in  
Zim's world. She sat up, and looked around Then jumped up, as for once she was not  
insane!   
She was dressed in the outfit she had worn when she had drawn herself JV style.  
Her hands were covered in fingerless gloves that were pitch black, the same color of her  
kicking boots. She wore a sleeveless black trenchcoat on top of a sky blue shirt that had a  
white patch on the front with a black Z? on it. Her brown hair was cut chin length, and  
had violet purple highlights. Her blue eyes sparkled with glee beneath her Dib sty glasses.  
The kind that would disappeared with her eyes, when she shut them or squinted. She had  
always thought that was cool. As she stared in wonder at her cool new stuff, she saw  
something glint out of the corner of her eye. She turned and stared at what could only be  
Zim's house. Her jaw gaped slightly, and she ran past the gnomes and into the wide open  
door.  
Choas Shadow cat  
Chaos shadow stared at his computer screen. Bored he flicked to fanfiction.net  
The first story to show up was one by The Dark Jaguar. He clicked into it. It was fairly  
interesting, and intrigued he clicked to email her about it. A flashing red button appeared  
in a new window on his screen. Under it read: Do you wish you could have adventures  
like Zim and Dib's? Do you wish you could be out of this world? Then click the button!  
Thinking it was some stupid contest he clicked the flashing button, A light enveloped him  
and his world went black. When he woke up he was lying on his back in wet grass staring  
up at the stars. His eyes opened wide. He brought his hand to his head and brushed his  
antenna. His antenna? He shut his eyes quickly then slowly opened them, and sat up. He  
stared at what he was had on and brought his gloved hand up to the light. speechless he  
took in what he wore and more importantly what he was.   
He was Quyhn, his fanfiction.net character. Quyhn is an Irken who is one or two  
centimeters taller than Zim which makes him a bit higher on the political scale. Which  
out thinking chaos brought a mirror, on one of the backpacks arms to look at himself. His  
skin was the standard Irken green, and his eyes were a shade lighter than Zim's dark red.  
He stood up and brushed his Irken uniform off, It too was standard to all Irken invaders.  
He twisted around to get a good look at his cool pack, the mirror retracting as he did. It  
was colbat blue, and the spots were crimson, not Zim's soft pink. He smiled happily he  
looked just like he dreamed he would. Then shook his head, muttering out loud. "why am  
I Irken, and wha--" he cut him self off in mid mutter to stare at the green house in front of  
him. Just then he heard the sound of something falling, and looked up, his antenna  
drooping and his eyes widening at the sight that greeted them.  
"Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee-ouf" Thunk. The tiny sir hit him in the face knocking him  
down. It was Mir a Sir that looked a lot like Gir and was just as crazy. Mir hugged chaos's  
face wile chaos got up and screamed. finally He dropped off and stared at his master who  
was just about to blow a fuse, when he spotted what was behind Mir. The door to Zim's  
house was open. Not being able to resist the pull of the open door he walked past the  
gnomes who registering his Irken DNA, let him pass. Mir skipped close behind him.  
The eternal internal battle of jwar.  
Dwar and Zwar shout at the same time I'm jwar! No I am No. Jinx. Jinxs master Yarg!  
The jumped at each other. Dwar pulled on Zwar antenna wile Zwar scratched at Dwar's  
eyes. They rolled around on the floor trying to kill each other in a cat fight to the death,  
wile a shocked speechless Zim stared jaw gaping antenna drooping. Dib stood in a similar  
position. the finally separated, and stood panting front of each other.   
"Fine!" Zwar growled" I think Zim's better so I call my self Zwar (A/N for those  
pondering: Zae-w-are)   
"ok, "Dwar agreed" I think Dib Could kick Zim's, but so I'll be Dwar"(A/n Dae-w-are)   
At that diss Zwar let out a Irken battle cry, and lept at Dwar and they resumed their  
eternal battle. Dib looked at zim' and said  
"You know... That Dwar girls right! I could kick your but, alien scum." Zim just growled  
and said   
"yea foolish Dib monkey, when pigs fly!" Dib just watches, as Gir on his flying  
pig zooms around behind Zim. Zim turns around, sees this, and yells "Gir stop this  
foolishness now! "He turns around and yelling his own battle cry leaps at Dib. Just then  
blast walks out of the elevator, and surveys the madness.   
  
(^*^) MUAhahaahahahahahahaha madness! I will work on getting a few more people into  
this fic but if you could tell my what outfit you would like to ware, or emailme it would  
help k?(^*^)  
  



	9. Th Fan madness!

Nooooo A major flaw (other then my spelling and grammar I can't help that. I have  
discovered I am slightly dyslectic S/P? That's thing where you spell and say things  
backwards.. But it's not severe I just can't get al my little errors (-*-)!) I misspelled some  
one's name!!! Start banging head on invisible mime wall. I love pantomime in drama  
class...(^*^) d'oh But I think I fixed it BAST, I humbly beg you forgiveness... (T*T)  
*sob* I'm sooo sorry. (^*^) But I got more reviews! that's all the fan characters I can  
take. Thank you! Now for more madness!   
  
crying child meets invader Zix!  
Crying child stared at her computer screen she was in that odd fan mood when you did  
not get a new episode but a newER one, and you Know they have them. She sighed she  
would just have to surf Fanfiction, for her dose of new invader zim stories, and wait tell  
next weeks Halloween eppy. She sighed happily at the thought of a Halloween episode.  
As she pondered the possibility that episode would bring a window with a flashing red  
button with yes on it popped up. It read Are You Tired of waiting every week for your  
invader Zim fix? Her eyes widened and she smiled. She had realized instantly that this  
must be a gate into her computer which would send her into Zim's world! Not caring that  
friend and family would disown her if she told them this, or at least give her some preeety  
odd looks; She clicked yes! A new message popped up Do you wish every day was a new  
episode? yes she clicked, and squeed with joy as bright white light enveloped her.  
Five minuets ago  
  
Zix stared at the computer screen She was angry at nick  
studios. They hadn't given her a new episode for about two weeks! She seemed to lose  
track of time with out one.. So with out really being to interested she kept clicking this  
annoying red button that had popped up. Then was shocked as her computer started to  
glow. she read the button It said READ MEE! OK? do want to go to Zim's world or not?  
she clicked yes in shock and anticipation. And the white light took her.  
crying child stared at the grass under her face and rolled over. She sat up and  
looked around. Yup Zim's world. She smiled in a wide I am a fan, and I am in one of my  
hero's world! kinda smile. And stared at her IZ world clothes. She wore black jeans that  
ended in combat boots that looked ready to kill. Her shirt was green and it was topped  
with a Dib style trench coat. to top that off a star of David hung around her neck.. she  
tuned around and looked at the cool at her green with black spots backpack, and new she  
was ready to approach the green house across the street., but then she saw something.  
Zix stared in awe at her totally IZ self. One major thing she had taken in imeaditly  
was she was Irken. Not just any Irken Her own imagined type of Irken! Her skin was  
normal Irken tone, but her eyes were a bright sparkling peacock green. Her shirt was the  
standard Irken invader's, but she had cool blue flare pants that completely covered the  
boots she hated to draw (A/N Me too! They are soo hard (*)) she reached up and felt   
antennae that ended in squared spirals not the normal circular. she, speechless turned and  
took in her awesome Irken back pack It was white which green spots.   
Then she herd shouting, and turned to look at a girl who was being chased by a sir around  
in a circle on the other side of the street. She squinted and realized that it was her sir this  
girl was being chased by! Her sir Air was bright green even his eyes were, and had a star  
for his antennae tip and front chest pocket. Air was very advanced, but just acted stupid,  
at least she thought it was that way.. She put her disguise on, a long black wig that had  
bits of hair hanging down into her eyes, and brown contackts. With little thought to how  
she ran on her spider legs across the street, and grabbed Air.  
Crying child looked up at the above Irken female who was clutching the sir she  
been running away from. She would not normally run away from any Sir, but this green  
one had answered every question with why? So she had tried to run to Zim's house to  
escape the Why!? but to no avail, but not holding this against the owner of the Sir, she  
stuck out her hand and said. I am crying child.   
Zix though hard as Crying child's name entered her thoughts, hmm where- now I  
know Your a fanficauther! The last part she had said out loud and she stared at crying  
child.   
"Yup" she answered do you want to go invade Zim's house now or later? zix  
whose spider legs had retracted by now. Zix Numbly nodded and let a skipping crying  
child pull her across the street and into the house.  
  
meanwhile In Zim's lab...  
Zwar, Dwar, Bast, chaos all stood introducing themselves. Zwar and Dwar had  
stopped fighting long enough to talk to these fellow IZ fans.   
Hi my name is BAST chan, but you can call me Bast" (a/n happy?) Bast smiled  
and stuck her hand. Zwar stuck out hers and said  
"I am j-uh I mean invader Zwar at your service." The shook hands then Dwar stuck out  
hers and said.   
"Hi am Dwar paranormal inverstgater." They shook hands. Then chaos stuck out his and  
said  
"I am chaos shadow cat!" They all exchanged hand shakes. Then bast and Chaos stared a  
little frightened at Zwar and Dwar, who had locked death glares, and were about to get  
back to killing each other, when Zim and Dib who had not stopped fighting, stopped. Dib  
was holding Zim in a head lock and pulling his antennae. Zim was biting Dib's arm. (A/N  
Just sit there and think about that one..)They were stopped in this position staring at the  
grope of fanfiction.net people who were staring at them. Dib let go of Zim's head and  
antennae . Zim stopped biting him and they stood up. Then Zwar, Dwar, and bast made a  
mad dash at them. They ran. They ran as fast as the could. Dib managed a panting HOW  
THE HECK DID THEY GET IN HERE!   
And Zim just thought. Must... contact... tallest!. Zim and Dib dashed by chaos towards  
the elevator. Chaos stuck out his leg and Dib tripped. Zim made it into the elevator  
grabbing Gir just before the doors closed. He panted, listing to the pounding of fists on  
the door, that got farther and father away. He paused to think what had happened to Dib,  
but stopped he did not want to know. Gir just said. "awe my fans!" Zim just stared." He  
got out of the toilet and ran toward the living room. Then paused at the door way. A  
female Irken and human were sitting on his couch watching the scary monkey show. Gir  
struggled out of Zim's arms, and hopped onto the couch. The two Girls turned as one and  
took in invader zim. He decided it would be a good decision to run.   
  
10 minutes later...  
  
a out of breath zim stared into the screen where the monkey picture was. The tallest stared  
back. Behind him was chaos. The three Sirs ran past and into the kitchen. Dwar and  
Crying child pulled on Dib's trench coat. Dib still in it. Zwar was attached to Zim's led.  
Chaos and Zix sat watching the Dib fight betting on who would win. Zim managed to get  
out.  
"my tallest! Mybasehasbeeninvadedbyhumans,andstrangeirkens! Send help! please send-  
he was cut off as Zwar dragged him into the kichen. Dib just looked at the screen and said  
"help!" Bast walked in, saw the tallest and screamed with delight. Then a random object  
tossed by a sir crashed into the screen leaving the tallest with static.  
red "Did that scare you?  
purple just nodes.  
  
  
MuaHAHAHAahahaha.. I did not get my new episode fix sooo.. I am a little hyper! I also  
get to do something IZ in front of my high skool! For my drama class I get to walk off  
stage Gir stile!ok so it's not that bug but... mmm treanch coat... why is soooo anoying!   
(^*^) 


	10. I spy Jhonen

*Blows dust off fic* wow have not updated this for a loooong time... But with all the  
dooming nick fics gong around and with a valid reason to actually destroy herb scummle..  
well.... heh. heh. heh. So the people who are in this fic already prepare for some doom  
mega time! 'cause we going on a little voyage to he!!. AKA nick studios!   
p.s This is not and never has been a slash fic. If you wanna read my only slash fic ever  
look up my name, and click daughter of irk. k? Thank you , but no thank you, iggens and  
gaz will not be kissing in my stories any time soon.. *shakes head and mutters..* (^*^) I  
may add people, but for now I think this is all I can handle..  
  
In the deepest dungeons of the pits of he!! AKA Nick studios, Past the flickering gothic  
torches, down many cave like halls lies a door. Compared to the rest of it's surroundings it  
looks like a normal everyday wooden door with a round handle, but on it are words that  
separate it from normal doors. These words are: Invader Zim Central computer system.  
Underneath in smaller letters; VIP only, all others stay out. Gir this means you! From  
behind this door A high pitched giggling is heard, as well as the sound of furious typing.  
"Wee hee heeee!!!"  
Suddenly the soft sound of boots thudding on the mud floor of the hallway is heard. A  
tall, thin, dark figure in a long black trench coat is seen fumbling with the door knob, as if  
he is nervous His oddly colored spiky hair and oval glasses that glint in the torch light  
reveal who this stranger is. He mutters  
"I only hope I have reached it in time." He finally gets the door open, and steps inside  
closing the door behind him. He pulls a spork out of his pocket prepared to throw, and  
nearly drops the brain freeze he is holding in the other hand.  
"Gir is that you.. I thought they got all of you.. Gir? what are you doing..." Jhonnen's eyes  
narrow as he glimpses what Gir is typing. "Gir! Oh GOD NO! YOU DIDN'T.... OH MY  
LORD YOU DID! YOU UNLEASHED THE SOUL SEARING EVIL OF FANFICTION  
AUTHORS INTO THE ZIM WORLD!!" Thunder and lightning appear behind Jhonnen  
at this. Gir just turns and says  
"Awww I though I was ordering a scary monkey tee shirt!" Gir hops out of the chair he  
was typing from, and slips by Jhonnen and out the door before he can stop him.   
"Gir no! They are out there!" He is cut off by the sound of Gir's scream and evil laughter  
Swearing Jhonnen pushes a desk across the door and franticly leaps at the computer Gir  
was typing at.   
"I only have one chance, only one group of people are obsessed enough to save us!" He  
furiously types as the door shudders from something slamming into it. Just as he clicks  
the OK button, the door breaks and he turns. Then Jhonnen lets out a scream as pure evil  
advances on him.  
  
Meanwhile....  
  
twstormychic, (A/Nwho from hence forth be known as TSC for shot.. Yes, I am lazy..)  
Was at her computer surfing the net for any info about What she prayed was a rumor on  
fanfic.net. 'Be a rumor be a rumor..' she thought. Then a red button appeared on her  
screen. Do you want to help save Zim world?....  
  
  
  
I'll finish this part next chapter. Think it's good? hate want it to just be si? 


	11. Dark destiny, Jen and crew.

now the fun begins as we find out just what Jhonnen sent into the world... and i get back to my not quite  
normal, new DD SI self... heh heh... and please say what you want for a weapon, and it's name.. other wise  
you'll be stuck with my set.. and trust me you don't want that. *sigh* I'm getting tired of writing intros to  
people.. blarg.. um Slayer now who has more reviews? (hint not me... 45 on one of yours)   
  
Jen was setting at home typing her latest bit of brilliance to add to her collection of  
fanfiction stories, when the infamous red button popped up.  
"Do you want to join your friends on a wild trip into the dungeons of nick world, to  
hunt down the half rabid dust bunny, half grendal creatures that run nick?"  
Jen did what anyone would do. She grabbed her nail bat, Farfignuten, and hit  
yes. The white light sucked her in..   
  
At the same time ......  
  
Invader Mat, was minding his own business reading some harmless (AN:heh heh) fanfiction when....  
The red button appeared, as it had sooo many time before...   
Do you wanna save Zim or not?   
He clicked yes.  
The computer flashed a blinding light, and he was sucked into it.   
  
  
in IZ World...  
  
"Out OUT ALL OF YOU... YOU.. whateveryouares OUT!" a hysterical Zim screamed as he forced the  
mob of people, sirs, Irkens, and an almost ripped in half Dib, out of his base by anymeans possible. Dwar,  
and Zwar instantly began fighting, when Dwar insulted the security of zims base in the first place. Each  
whipped out a blade about their own height, and began to fight. The crowd began to place bets and chose  
sides on who would win. Dib and Gir were trapped by fans, and had no choices, but Gir seemed to enjoy it  
more then the now trench coatless Dib.   
Zwars blade had a serrated edge, with holes down the center. It's name was omnipotence. No explanation  
needed. Dwar had what looked like two  
flat blades twisted into a flat multiple 8 stacked on each other like shape. It's name was author, for it was the  
writer of many defeats. But soon the blades were knocked from their owners' hands. So the drew out ray  
guns. The Betts were made higher, as the crowed dodged blue and red rays. Finally those two were gone,  
and the two got into an all out cat fight. They were scratching and biting, not noticing, the three brilliant  
balls of white, light racing towards them. The others however  
were not as blind, and ran for cover using back pods legs and whatever else they had   
*WHAM* one of the brilliant light slammed into The fighters. The other two slammed into the ground near  
by.  
The dust started to settled, and out stepped 2 dazed looking people. The first was TSC. She looked at the  
house from witch a twitching Zim was peering from, and smiled. Her Gray eyes glittered, matching her gray  
dress, and she clutched a  
gameslave happily. Her Purple hair was fluttering in the wind that was blowing the dust away. She though  
happily.. "IZ world. now the fun begins.  
The second Was Invader Mat. A 4.3 foot Irken, he stood proudly and looked around. A similar grin spread  
across his face. He wore standard issue invader uniform, but a dark green trench coat added a cool touch.  
His back pod was also standard issue, and his eyes were a cool purple.   
The many peering eyes steeped out from their hiding places, even Dib and Zim, and  
turned to look at the third. Two Girls lay motion less. The first was Irken and face down on the dirt. The  
second was lying across the first's head, with a look of pain on her face. A muffled  
"eh off mi ed" was heard, and Jen got up holding her spine. Then Dark Destiny got up.  
They looked at each other, and let out fan girl screams.   
"Hello Jen long time no see!"  
"I brought Farfignuten! We gonna doom some nick?  
"yes but not yet, don't spoil it for the readers!" With that they turned towards the audience  
of people looking at them. DD Is a normal Irken in standard uniform, but with a bandana  
tied western stile round her neck. And her eyes are jet black. Oh and she also wields the  
sword that is nearly twice her height, authors omnipotence. A combination of the two  
mentioned before. She gives her biggest insanest smile and says "HIIIIEEE!! I'm the  
Dark destined formally known as Jwar, or the Dark Jaguar. Call me DD. (lazy(^*^))  
Jen too turns with a similar smile. She is a dark tanned human girl, with dark circles around her eyes. She  
looks so skinny its unhealthy. Black cargo pants and a Brigit orange tee shirt are he clothes of choice. Under  
the tee she wares a black long-sleeved shirt. She clutches Farfignuten in one hand, and DD is just glad that  
it did not fall on her. Before Jen could speak a whistling sound is heard from above. Then slowly almost  
like snow, bright glittering objects fall from the sky like shooting stars, or fire flies they sparkle, and each  
one is a different color shape and size. Each is floating towards the cast and the authors. 


	12. Chapter of death! and stuff

Sorry this took so long but I needed a break. Stuff has been happening.. Not so good  
stuff... I have some strait from Jhonnen information that I read at bunnyof doom.org. It  
crushed my sad dying flame of hope for Zim..Oh well! This will not be a short go to nick  
kick some nick butt and get out.. nooo this will be long drawn out, and well crazy.. Who  
will we meet who will we doom? wait and see! OK very few of the people already in this  
story reviewed, so I had to make your weapons up as I went, and I wanted every one to  
have a unique and interesting weapons, so if your not happy.. I did my tallest given best!  
*sob* I did this in no particular order, so you may have to read a bit before you get to  
your disc.. The people that gave me info get longer descriptions, cause they gave me more  
then my brain to work with. want more? Please tell me. You wanna know why it took so  
long? CAUSE A DA DARN BUNNIES!!!! *cocks shotgun aims and fires at nearest  
killer, vampire, were, beast, cannibal dust bunny*   
  
Dark Stepped forward and let the black ball of energy fall into her hand. You may be  
asking if it's night time then how could she see it? Well hours had passed in the Zim  
world, and dawn was breaking. In the pre dawn light the black ball of energy was quite  
scary looking. Dark closed her hand around it and a flash of white surrounded her briefly.  
When it was done on her right hand she had what looked to be a large sleek black digital  
wrist watch. In her left Was her trusty sword authors omnipotence. Chaos shadow cat  
cupped both hands around the cobalt blue ball of energy. Another flash of white and he  
had a watch with the colors of his back pod. it looked similar to Irken technology. In his  
other hand, he held his midnight black bladed sword. The blade was wickedly serrated.   
It's golden hilt glittered even in the pre dawn light, showing the crimson Chinese dragon  
that wrapped around it. The dragon's sapphire eyes almost glowed eerily. He held it up  
admiring it, and then did a few practice moves. Mir giggled happily at the shiny object his  
master was holding.   
  
Invader mat let the dark green ball of energy float before him before snatching it out of  
the air. Moments, and a flash of light later, he wore a large dark green wrist watch. He  
held one hand, a streamlined lazer rifle. It was silver and blue, with two energy pods  
attached to the sides.   
  
A neon ball of energy floated down towards zix, who looked at it curiously, as air tried to  
grab it. She then grasped it between to fingers. (a/nYou know what happened don't make  
me write it again please (T*T)) On her arm was a star shaped wrist watch neon green in  
color. Her weapon was a long thin silver sword, with a star like point. It's hilt was a  
glowing neon, green.   
  
Bast let the ball of violet energy zoom around her head a few times before grabbing it. In  
a few seconds she had a violet watch with a Z? in blue on each side of the face. In her  
hands were two silver, purple, and medium blue ninja daggers. She twirled them around  
in ninja like move. "this will be very fun indeed."  
  
Crying child looked at the ball of energy that had stopped in front of her. It moved closer  
and closer untill.. *poke* poke.   
"wait did you just speak?"  
"um nooo..."  
Crying child shrugged and grabbed her ball of rainbow energy. She soon had a black  
watch with a star of David on each side. In her hands was a golden bow. She looked  
around expectantly for a quiver. Finding none, she pulled the string to test the snap. An  
arrow of pure energy formed. Crying child began shooting the gnomes for practice.  
  
TSC Let the light neon purple ball of energy dance in front of her. then she closed one fist  
around it. On her wrist was a thin game slave colored watch. On each of her wrists were  
pale silver gauntlets traced with purple swirls..She put her hands together in joy, and they  
glowed with painless purple energy. She aimed at a gnome and fired.   
  
Last but most definitely not least.. Jen stared at the orange energy, that was trying to  
chase her hand. She let it catch the hand. A watch with many buttons, that was orange and  
black graced her wrist. She gan poking them to se what they would do... and suddenly the  
ground shook..  
  
  
  
  
*dies* This fic will kill me... The Katt Daz and pure venom you will be in the next  
chapter first thing... 


	13. nick world of doooooom, or the horror of...

OK we get to see what the watches do! Each one is different but its time to get back to  
the real world! woo! This took so long cause i was banned from comp for 6 days.. Yes i'm   
14 and do what my parents tell me!   
  
Kat looked at her computer in awe it had started to vibrate and make strange noises. Then  
it grew really bright. large black words flashed across the screen.   
"Initiating Jhonen program......... Crazy fan do you want to save Jhonen and Zim?" Kat  
nodded yes. "You have to click enter." She obeyed. A blinding red light filled the room  
and the next thing she new she was starring at an overcast thundering sky.  
  
Pure venom, who was reading the fic one ordinary day, laughed at the mortals pitiful  
attempt to destroy each other. Then the computer went nuts. It brightened immensely and  
said  
"Initiating Jhonen program......... Crazy fan do you want to save Jhonen and Zim?"   
well Jhonen yes..Zim ...... Yes!. "  
":Well then, Just click yes." She did so. A blinding silver light whisked her away  
  
"Initiating Jhonen program......... Crazy fan do you want to save Jhonen and Zim?" Now  
Daz who had traveled to the IZ world many times thought that her next trip would  
involve the two worlds crossing. (a/n Read The slayers dooming Ricky Martin fic.) This  
was new. Ever the opportunist she clicked yes.   
"finally someone clicked yes without me having to tell them." Daz squinted.   
"aren't you just a computer?"  
"um.... Yes." Before Daz could further respond a bluish green light engulfed her.  
  
The ground suddenly stopped shaking and it began to crack. Many different colored lights  
began to flash from the cracks   
"what have I done !?" Jen cried. The world was falling apart. Then like a soothing balm  
Jhonen appeared. Every watch beamed a white light. Then there was Jhonen in mini  
holographic form.   
"Help fanatic authors you are my only hope!" he said. Crying child squinted. "have you  
been watching Star Wars lately?"  
"nope"   
"OK!"  
"But back to my request. The IZ world is being ripped apart. You and everything in it will  
be destroyed.   
Bast gave a horrified yelp "THE TALLEST NOOOOO!"  
"ahem back to me. I need your help to save myself and the IZ world."  
"why us?" invader Matt chirped.  
"Let me put it this way. Do you know any one crazier the fanfic authors?"  
"Nope" TSC replied. The others shook their heads.  
"Do think any other breed of people would take on a giant evil empire to save me or my  
art?"  
"Not that I can think of.. Maybe Elvis fans." At this statement DD got some very odd  
looks.   
"Anywho... just click the round button on the side of each of your watches. Then Jen you  
have to hit the numbers 6 6 6. K? If you don't you'll end up some where .. Not nick.  
Jen nodded. Not questioning that Jhonen knew her name  
"I have to go now their breaking down the door. "   
"Wait what about Zim? Dib? Gir?! " Zix asked.  
"and all the others" Chaos shadow agreed  
"If you can... Just take them with you" With that he was gone.  
Nooooooo Jhonen! DD screamed. She felt to the floor screaming and pounding her fists  
into the ground. She abruptly stopped un squinting her eyes, she smiled sheepishly and  
said  
"I'm done now." ...... ...... ......   
"Good"Jen said. Now, to Zim Dib and Gir, the strange people who had invaded their  
world  
had been talking and responding to nothing for about 10 minuets. Then before the could  
run..   
Crying child grabbed Dib in a bare hug. Dark Grabbed Zim. Which got her voices going.  
The sirs grabbed their masters. And Bast grabbed Gir. "*sniff* the tallest..." Gir hugged  
her, and TSC said comfortingly   
" If we defeat nick you'll get them back." Then Gaz appeared, jumping the ever widening  
cracks and shaking ground. Gaz did all this while locked in a game. DD Squeed,  
Released Zim to zix's care, and ran to Gaz. Before Gaz could react DD pushed the pause  
button and grabbed Gaz   
"Go NOW Jen I CANNA HOLD HER MUCH LONGER" DD  
screamed in a heavy Scottish ascent that would make her Scottish ancestors proud.  
Everyone hit the round button on their watch. Jen hit in the code   
The world blurred, and span. suddenly each person in their group was on a hunk of rock  
flying forward towards a pinprick of light, in a rainbow tunnel. Some of then screamed.  
some of them fell to the rock grasping it as tight as the could. Others used this  
opportunity to rock surf. "WOOOO HOOO!" The surfers screamed edging their rocks  
left and right on the edges of the multicolored worm hole walls. Then they hit the wall of  
light..   
*Flash* suddenly they were in a meadow full of sweet brightly colored flowers. Happy  
little butterflies flew left and right. The sky was a sickeningly sweet pink.   
severely of the party members threw up their dinners.   
"lettuce" DD muttered I did not eat lettuce." Then the bunnies appeared. They were small  
white bunnies. some had pink spots, but each had a pair of large watery brown eyes and a  
wiggly little nose.   
"Aaaaw how cute" Gir giggled. The bunnies turned and stared, their eyes growing small  
and black. Their square buck teeth morphing into a set of blood sucking fangs, as the  
morphed into giant hulk like Goliath killer bunnies. With small wiggly noses. One of  
them promptly bit the head off of its nearest companion.  
"Its the killer, mutant, were, vampire, beast, cannibal, dust bunnies!" DD screamed.  
  
Back to nick..  
Daz rubbed her head and looked around. The ground around her was rocky and looked an  
if had been salted so nothing would grow. She was near a giant mud brown wall with  
vicious bloody spikes on it. The sky was muddy brown over cast. This all would have  
been horrific if not for the fact that a few feet away was a steep drop to nothing but  
blackness.  
She was on the giant floating nick world Fortress. Of course even though she was in h.  
e.  
Double hockey sticks she still looked cool. She had sleek jet black hair, that looked  
almost as cool as her black trench coat, matching black pants, and kicking black boots.  
Her bluish green shirt had an alien head on it, and an alien head pendent dangled from her  
neck. She noticed a black watch with silver circles on her wrist. Daz adjusted her thin  
blackrimmed glasses, and looked around. "Hi!" A S.I.R. unit approached. It was female  
and wore a mini black trench coat. Her violet eyes sparkled with joy.   
"Pur!" Daz said happily.  
  
A short distance away Kat awoke.  
  
"uuuhg.." She groaned rubbing her head and removing a rock that was embedded in her  
back. Then paled at the sight of the surrounding area. She looked above the wall, and  
there loomed the dark twisting spiked towers of nick. lightning flashed and winged beasts  
flew around it. She shivered with disgust. Kat stood up and brushed the dirt of herself.  
Then began to admire her cool new clothes. tall in stature, she wore all black. She  
brushed a strand of brown hair away from her brown eyes. A silver Celtic cross graced  
her neck. on her wrist she noticed a silver watch with gold butter flies on the side.   
In her hand was a pair of golden butter file knives. She felt the back of her head and  
found a small data port. She smiled. Then she noticed a pair of figures just within sight  
range. readying her knives she prepared to investigate  
  
Pure venom, Kill for short awoke. She sat up and stretched her large black wings. Kill  
wore a whit tee shirt with a silvery pair of wings in motif form on them. Her black coat  
and black jeans also had the motif. Her long brown hair was blown back by the cold bone  
cutting wind of nick world. Spotting three forms in the distance she began to fly towards  
them. 


	14. The Quests 3 or fight of doom.

Yes, while I'm sure every fanfic author is on the edge of their seats for me to update new  
tallest (I'm being sarcastic if you didn't get that...) I'm doing this! hee hee heeeeeeeee!  
now where were we.. mutant bunnies, nick world.. portals... ah yes here we go!  
  
  
They ran. The drool flecked faces of their pursuers not far behind.  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" screamed  
Dark, Jen, Chaos, TSC, Crying child, Bast, Zix, all the sirs, Zim and Dib. (AN soooo  
many names..) Gir was screaming an exuberant YAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! And Gaz was  
chasing Dark, trying to render her into many small pieces. Those with back packs took  
this moment to grab those without, and used their mechanical legs to get out of there.   
No one dared to touch Gaz. One bunny, an extremely ugly one, grabbed Chaos by a  
mechanical limb. Chaos hacked at it with his sword, and Mir began gnawing on it's arm.  
Bast who was ridding pack back whipped out her daggers and began flaying the creature.  
The others too were soon over  
taken.   
Gaz began to beat the living daylights of a bunny who had drooled on her game slave  
melting some of it's finish.   
"It's nightmare time" She said to the next one approaching her. It took one look at her and  
ran.  
"Pitiful stink.. stink bunny creature! Feel the wrath of Zim!" Zim was taking immense  
pleasure in frying a bunny with his lazer, while laughing about victory.   
"I love you!" said Gir who was hugging one to death. It squealed in pain as it imploded.  
"Take this one for earth! *flash, punch* Gee I wonder if I could take this back home and  
dissect it? * punch*" said Dib as he fought ninja stile with the bunnies in hand to hand  
combat blinding them with camera flashes.   
"robin hood eat your heart out" Crying child yelled. She had whipped out her bow, and  
was filling the nearest bunny with arrows like it was an over sized pin cushion.   
Bast and Chaos were standing back to back fighting off the horrors with their blades.  
"Take that foul creature" Chaos cried  
"I'm sorry did you need that arm?"Bast asked of his downed opponent.  
TSC Was having fun watching the bunnies run from her purple power   
"something smells like barbecue!"  
Dark had whipped out authors omnipotence.  
"FEEL MY WRATH BUNNIES! I HAVE FOUGHT YOU ON MY TURF, NOW IT"S  
YOUR TURN! HOO HAH!" She charged head long into a pack of five.   
"oo there's one! *whack!* there's another! *Wack wack!* Jen laughed as she played  
whack a bunny with Farfignuten.   
Zix chopped down the last remaining bunny. "It's vengeance time!"  
Mat took his time blasting the bunnies who had decided it would be a good thing to run.   
"Like shooting fish in a barrel."  
  
The group sat down in the yellow sunshine beat..   
"Hey that was easy! Why were we running again?" Mat asked  
"I dunknow" dark shrugged.  
"Is this nick world?" Bast said looking at the child like landscape.  
"I don't think so.. Nick world would be more.."  
"evil?" Choas interrupted tsc who nodded.  
"Will don't look at me!" Jen said " I entered 666"  
Suddenly the ground shook.  
Dark who at this point was feeling a bit short of breath, took a puff of her inhaler. After  
ten seconds she was back with fighting energy, all fringes of the dreaded asthma gone.  
The ground shook again.  
"uh oh." Dark said in a worried voice  
  
  
Hi I'm Daz! Daz stuck out her hand to the Girl approaching her.  
"Oh we have met remember! I'm katt! You know.. that whole Ricky Martin thing?"  
"Oh yeeeaa.. " she smiled remembering Katt from their adventure of doom.  
"So this must be nick world right?" Kat squinted at the oppressive building.  
"yep must be. Where else would the evil be so thick you could see it."  
"look" pur cried pointing to the flying creature approaching them!   
"It's a bird!"  
"it's a plane"  
"no my name is pure venom. You can call me kill" kill said to the strange people as she  
landed.  
"Oh" Daz said disappointed "I was really hoping you were a bird.. Oh well!"  
"Ok.."one eyebrow raised quizzically kill took in the two strange girls and the one strange  
robot.  
"My name is Kat, and this is Daz and Pur" Kat said sticking out her hand in greeting.   
"Kat, Daz Do either off you know what we are doing in this... place?" Kill couldn't think  
of  
an appropriate word for a place so.. so.. pure evil.  
"Well, my computer with an attitude said something about helping Jhonen!" Daz said  
thinking about the odd message.  
"Yea mine too, as well as something about saving Zim!" Kat added excitedly.   
"My computer mentioned something similar." Kill agreed "The only questions is...  
how?" All three girls looked at the bloody spiky wall unhappily. There was no gate in  
sight.  
"If the president you want to see, you must pass the perils three." A voice mysteriously  
appeared out of nowhere. The girls turned, and on the top of the wall sat a cloaked figure.  
It held a wooden staff, and looked kind of like wizard   
"what perils?" Kill said her eyes narrowing at this strange being.  
"why the three stereo typical quests you need to get to into the land of the evil villain  
of course. "the creature said contemptuously "There was the three pretty gems in Zelda to  
get  
the triforce, The three questions in the holy grail, the 3 pigs, the 12 quests of Hercules  
which is divisible by 3, oh I can go on and on..  
"OK OK we get it!" Pur said. The others nodded.  
"What are our 3 perils?" Kat asked eager to get on with the real reason they were here.  
"The first is a riddle. A container without key lock or lid, but inside a golden treasure is  
hid."  
"an egg!" Daz shouted without hesitation. "That was too easy, I mean even if you were  
not a hobbit fan you have to have heard that one!"  
"fine" The creature said grumbling under his breath.  
"second peril! See if you can do this one showoffs!" the creature said evilly "Sick out you  
tongue and touch your nose!" all four stuck out their tongues and place a finger  
on their noses.   
"Grrrrrrr! FINE FACE YOUR DOOOOM!"   
*Thud* ....*Thud*  
"FACE BOB THE CUDDLY*  
"uh oh" 


End file.
